A Very Simple Spell
by DK21
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan has decided to go to an amusement park out of boredom with their new members, Konoha and Hibiya. They briefly encountered a booth they've taken as a "Horror House," in truth it was a "Fortune-Telling" booth, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_A Very Simple Spell_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_ This bored person decided to try and write some fanfic. She ended up with THIS, I hope you like it, I'm a beginner, so please don't be mad at me if they're OOCed or such. This particularly bored person DOES NOT own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

* * *

It was a hot afternoon, out of boredom - the Mekakushi Dan decided to go on a little trip to the amusement park with their new members, Konoha and Hibiya. While in the amusement park, the Gang encountered a 'really neat' booth – as Kano has described. It was truly neat, especially with all of its creepy decorations and weird artifacts plastered on the wall, enough to scare the hell out of Kido. In seeing Kido's 'cute' reaction, Kano dares the gang to enter the 'Horror House' Booth. He manages to get everyone, including her, to go inside.

Seeing that it was a Fortune-Telling Booth, he and the others were disappointed, except for Kido who let out a small sigh of relief... Then, just out of nowhere, a plump and petite lady appeared from behind the curtains, scaring Kido who nearly collapsed if not for Konoha who caught her. The nice-looking lady then offers a seat to the now pale Kido, and also offered for a free 'appointment' with her as a form of apology.

"You should take it - _IT IS FREE, Anyway~_" Kano teased

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Danchou yelled-

"Ma, ma (Calm Down) what is it with you today Danchou~ you _should _accept the lady's _apology _right? ~"

"My, my..." The fortune-teller said as her ever-sweet smile turned into a cold scowl, "I'm very sorry displeasing young man, and it's not _you _I'm offering this to..."

With this, Kido and the others could only sigh, "We have to deal with _that_ everyday"

"Eh~ What do you mean with _that_? ~" Kano said teasingly

"Shut up Kano..." she said and reflected... _and he is right,_ _it is free..._ " Well... Okay... then, I guess I'll-"

"WONDERFUL!" The fortune-teller said before Kido could finish her sentence, she then held Kido's hands within her own...

"Let's see... " the fortune-teller said as she stared at the eyes of the gang leader with eyes that seemed to try and know everything that those red eyes were trying to hide, the others were curious and found the behavior weird but didn't say a thing. She sighed and then turned to Kano,

"What a very displeasing and dishonest person you really seem to be..." she deadpanned. With this Kano gave a light shrug and Kido gave a 'sort-of' smile to lady.

"It's truly a shame that such a good, honest, and pure young lady like you would go out with such guy like him"

Kano and the others nodded approvingly,

_Wait... WHAT, _Kano thought for then Kano understood what the lady _really_ meant – _did the lady think that we're dating- _

"It truly is a shame that I am stuck with him..." Kido deadpanned_... she clearly misunderstood what the lady has said!_ (_Or did she understand it more clearly than Kano?_) '_She was only referring about her ending up with you...' _Seto 'said' to Kano through his 'eyes'. To this, Kano gave a slight, mischievous, grin.

"But," she added, making Kano and the others turn to her,

"If I won't stick up with him, who would..." now staring at Kano she said... "And besides, he really needs someone who can see through all of his lies..." ...with such worry on her eyes...

Kano stared at her blankly... The others gave it a thought... and Kido was thinking why she said such a thing.

"Hmm..." the Fortune-Teller said, disturbing the thoughts of the teens that immediately faced her... "We can then conclude that this young man's main problem is his unstoppable sequence of LYING..."

"I've already accepted that fact..." Kido said as she shrugged, "It's already a habit and part of his daily life..." she let out a sigh, "I've decided to live with it since he can never remove it nor has anyone has the ability to do so..."

Seeing the mischievous look on Kano's face the Fortune-Teller 'coughed,' - "So, we agree on _that,_" _Yup, we do, _the Gang commented mentally, "So what I will do now is cast a very simple spell on you Kano," she said kindly with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Yup. A spell. That wouldn't allow Kano-san's words to ever be a _lie..._"

The teens stared at her mindlessly, not understanding what the hell she was talking about...

"_Words that will ever escape from your mouth will never be a lie..._"

"Huh?"

"Eh? What?" Kano and Kido said at exactly the same time... Realizing what she just said, Kano laughed and Kido punched him in the face for laughing...

* * *

_**A spell huh... Yeah, it is corny... Yes, Kido was kinda OOCed... Yes, it is kinda cliché... Yup, it ain't finish yet... and yes... I'm kinda talking about some obvious facts here... Sorry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_"So Basically... He CAN'T Lie?"_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_ This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

**_ Recap: Kano and Kido ended up in a weird booth where a Fortune-Teller claims that she will cast a spell on Kido that would never allow the words that he will say be a lie, would this be enough to stop him from lying? Or will it result to something else?_**

* * *

The Dan just stared at the fortune-teller; they weren't really sure if the lady knew what she was talking about, they weren't really sure if they heard correctly. _A fortune-teller casting a spell? Isn't that a witch doctor or something, or is she one? _Shintaro thought as he remembered about seeing the word 'voodoo' plastered on the walls outside. First they've mistaken the booth as a horror house, then a fortune-telling booth, but now it was actually a voodoo booth or something and it's really starting to get weirder by the minute...

After recovering Kano reflected and with his famous grin, tested... "I died~" It gave everyone quite a shock and made them roll their eyes or even giggle, but not the fortune-teller who clearly panicked about something they don't really understand. Even though Seto and Momo tried calming the poor lady, she got more displeased, and without delay, she ushered them the way out. They were silent for a while...

"So basically... He can't lie?" Seto questioned,

"No, that's not it, that's purely impossible!" Ene exclaimed,

"Really people... fortune-tellers are basically frauds..." Hibiya added,

"E-eh? R-really! Mary-chan, do you think that's true!?"Momo asked,

"w-wa-wa-wa-wakara-ranai-I (I don't know)" Mary stammered,

"But, there's only one way to find out whether he still can or cannot anymore" Shintaro pointed, "He needs to try and tell a lie."

That made everyone silent again; it was so silent that the only noise that can be heard is Konoha, enjoying his negimas (kebabs)... They were so keen in knowing whether Kano can still lie or not...

# # # #

"SHINTARO IS A FEMALE!" Kano shouted at the top of his lungs, he can do that now since they're all back in the base...

"Ma, ma, Kano-san... we already know that the spell wasn't real at all-" Momo said as she also tried to keep herself from laughing like the others as Kano continued weaving a story about a female Shintaro, making the hikiNEET quite embarrassed and turn quite red... the idea of a female 'Shin-chan'...

"Okay then... LET'S MAKE HIBIYA A CUTE LITTLE GIRL TOOO!" Kano added,

"HELL NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hibiya said, he was blushing at the thought and everyone else was teasing him so, he felt what Shintaro had gone through earlier.

"I guess that's it then..." Shintaro _finally _said, especially that he had enough and can clearly see that Hibiya also had his, "We're going home..." he motioned to Momo

"Go on~" Momo and Ene said, both in unison,

"Huh?" Shintaro said as Ene transferred from his phone to Momo's.

"We'll stay for a night here; you could just leave already Master!" Ene said enthusiastically

"Daijoubu Shinta-" Before Kido could say anything else; Shintaro was already on the streets, understanding that thatmeans no bickering virus for ONE whole night.

"Sou, I guess that's also goodbye for the two of us then, right?" Hibiya said, referring to Konoha, the white android nodded as a reply. The android bowed slightly and both bade their farewells as they left the base.

"Wait, Kano-san, you mentioned lies about everybody except Kido-san!" Momo pointed out... the people left, Kano, Mary, Seto and Kido herself, thought about it and found it true, Kano spoke lies about everyone, except for Kido,

"Well, let's see..." Kano started, "Tomorrow Kido will wake up in my arms!"

And then, it was _light's out _for the boy with dirty-blonde hair.

_The next morning..._

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Danchou screamed as she pushed Kano off her, just like what Kano has said yesterday, she woke up in his arms; they were in her room, and it happened at exactly 5 AM in the morning. Kano bumped into Kido's closet that fell promptly on him. It created such a loud racket that the others seemed to have awaken as footsteps can be heard rushing towards the room. Immediately, Mary stormed into Kido's room and stood up indignantly, glaring at Kano who was still protesting about being at fault for today's event,

"WHAT HAPPENED!" she spoke with none of her usual stammering, as she spoke those words, it was clear that she wasn't withdrawn at the fact that she was just wearing her slightly long nightdress as she stormed in the room. She was then followed by Momo who clearly looks unhappy, and wait, is that an Adam's apple on her throat?

A vexed-looking Seto, who maybe didn't get the sleep he wanted, entered the scene with eyes as bleak as hell and big dark circles under it... "What's with all these noises?" he asked, in his usual kind tone, as he leaned at the door. The three stared at him and didn't utter anything at all. After a few several hours later, the other unmentioned Mekakushi Dan members stormed the base...

* * *

_**...Uh-huh, the spell that wouldn't allow Kano's words to become a lie makes everything that he says come true eventually! Yup, that's how it is~ I wonder what kind of story this will end up as... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_So Basically, Every Lie Kano-san Had Said..._**

**_ CAME TRUE..._**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_ This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head. _**

**_Special thanks to Nitchi-chan for helping me in this Fanfic..._**

**_ Recap: So the spell casted on Kano was actually NOT to keep him from lying, but to make everything he says, COME TRUE... Kido woke up in his arms, Mary became bold (not naked! I meant this as characteristics!), Momo became... a guy, and Seto... looked creepy... (he still remained kind though!)_**

* * *

No one expected something like this would happen... no one thought that it was even possible since they thought that the spell casted upon Kano was a fake, but now they're like this, they're all caught up in Kano's lies... and by now they're definitely convinced that the fortune teller's a witch or something

"So basically, every lie Kano-san had said... came true?" Hibiya, the now, CUTE little girl, asked

"It really is clear since we can see that Mary-chan has gotten quite bold (_Mary smiled sweetly_), Seto has looked, uhmmm... (_Seto gave a... smile_-_let's consider it as one_)... quite scary, you became a girl (_Making Hibiya want to punch the hikiNEET's face_), Ene gained a physical body (_Ene then waved happily as if she is still behind a screen- out of habit_), Konoha-kun became quite talkative (_nods at Konoha who's trying to clam his mouth shut_) and Momo turned into a guy" Shintaro said smoothly as he shoved some stray hair strand away from his, or her, face. _Long hair is rather annoying... _he noted.

"Oh - oh! Don't forget that Kido woke up earlier in my- " Kido kicked him so hard that Kano couldn't quite speak...

Momo scoffed, "we understand, Nii-san - or rather - Nee-san, moving on,"

"So, guys, do we have a solution to our problem or not?" Konoha asked eagerly, though it wasn't seen in his face, it was heard in his excited voice. It was quite weird since his facial expression didn't quite match his vocal intonation.

"I'm not really sure – but it is worth a try..." Shintaro started... "What if he tried saying something like 'everything will return back as how they used to be' or rather 'a spell was never casted on me and it had no effects at all'?"

They didn't give time for a second thought; it was quite clear that that is what the dirty-blonde haired boy should say.

"But what if that doesn't work?" Konoha blurted in a very worry tone, that made everyone feel hesitant and some doubt and worry too, but as they turned to that white android who was wearing such an apathetic face, they cleared the hesitation and doubt and made Kano say the words.

Konoha's eyebrows knitted, "It didn't work at all..."

"It won't work immediately" Shintaro assured them, "If I'm correct, you woke up at 5 AM, didn't you Kido." The girl with jade hair nodded grimly as she remembered this morning's event. "So everything will return back to normal tomorrow morning at 5AM"

"So... we still have to wait until tomorrow! ~" Ene chirped happily, the thought of being able to retain a physical body (even for one day) elated her. "That's how it is..." Konoha said in a quite sleepy yet energetic tone that she nearly thought that it was _Haruka _speaking... _Well, they are the same person anyway... _Ene noted with a smile...

"At least you're happy..." Momo mumbled, she wasn't really used to hearing such a low voice to escape from her lips as much as hearing such a beautiful feminine voice escape from her brother's... _it is weird, but a different experience_... she noted mentally...

"So I am stuck in this friggin' female body until tomorrow..." Hibiya stated in a poker face. He really doesn't like the way words so fragile and pretty fall from his mouth, it was alien, foreign, and soooo not like him. Especially that he is also speaking such in a small FEMALE body.

"Dai - jou - bu!" Mary said happily, "We will return back to our usual selves tomorrow, so there really is nothing that we should be worried about, right!" She said brightly with a smile that it made everyone smile too...

"That's right, we all just have to wait, tomorrow's just a day away, right~" Seto said in a very calm and convincing voice, very much in contrast to that suspicious and impatient expression he's currently wearing... It was weirder than Konoha's case...

Silence...

"So we still have to wait for tomorrow to come..." they all groaned...

"It is kind of unfair that Kano and Kido doesn't need to suffer like the rest of us though..." Konoha deadpanned...

"B-but we didn't know something like this might happened!" Kido stammered,

"Yup, I only said it was unfair..." Konoha replied,

"Though, I do wonder," Kano butted in,

"Huh?"

"What if - it really doesn't work at all, what are we going to do? ~" he questioned with a smirk...

The gang decided to have a sleepover since they couldn't risk allowing other people to notice the drastic change in their behavior and appearance. They had some delicious dinner, which Kido cooked. They played the usual games like _Spin-the-Bottle, Truth or Dare – _which of course didn't work out ever since that Kano kept on lying, made impossible questions to answer and dares that he himself didn't want to do – thus, made the game intolerable from the very start. They were all knocked out in their _all-out pillow fight _though -which Kido started since she couldn't take Kano's jokes anymore. They decided sleep in the living room out of pure exhaustion.

"Mou, so tomorrow, Mary-chan will turn back into a scaredy-cat again..." Momo mumbled as she took her place on one of the two armchairs,

"Well, I guess that's okay, I don't think I can continue living like this anyway" Mary said with a sigh as she took her place on the other armchair... "And besides, I like Momo-chan as a girl better" she said with a little smile

"Thanks Mary-chan, I myself can't wait to turn back to being a girl again!" Momo replied

"It was a nice experience to have a physical body again though" Ene said as positioned a bed sheet on the floor, recollecting the earlier events that led her to exhaustion – something she has never felt in years, and promptly positioned on herself on the floor.

"Today was fun, it's good that you enjoyed today too," Konoha declared as he sat on the floor next to Ene, who smiled as a reply, "It was so nice to be able to describe how complicated Kebabs taste like as it enter your mouth- and fun even!" he said with a tone of enthusiasm and pure exhaustion.

"I don't care whether today was fun or not, the earlier we turn back to normal, THE BETTER." Shintaro, who's currently having _the_ _cramps_, declared in a weary tone, and took possession of a chair in the kitchen since his stomach would get upset if he lies down,

Hibiya wanted to smirk but instead a cute smile stretched upon his face, Ene, Momo and Mary smirked at him, he realized his mistake and immediately covered his face in a pillow and lied down beside the white android,

Seto decided to comment no more and lied down beside him (Hibiya),

"GET THE HELL OFF THE COUCH!" Kido shouted as Kano was about to sit down on it

The blonde looked at her and grinned, and promptly made himself comfortable on the left side, received a random kick and ended up on the right side of the couch, "Mou! Kido, I always sit on the left side of the couch! I don't want to be on the right!" Kano protested as he tried taking Kido's place, only to receive a harder kick and a loud sigh,

"It's the same thing Kano..." She said with that annoyed expression on her face and said, "so... STOP," with a glare

"iya..." The blonde said as he shook his head "It's not Tsubumi! I want to be on the left side and-"

"-And so what, just-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" most of them said in unison, except for Hibiya who was fast asleep and Seto who was asking all of them to calm down.

"see, so shut it stay there, I see no difference in you being on the right side and me being on the right - left, whatever..." Kido said slightly above a whisper, as she turned her head to the other direction as Kano did the same thing,

"If we exchanged bodies you'll understand why I don't like being on the right side..." Kano said with a pout which was clearly not seen by Kido.

With a sigh, Danchou decided to stop arguing with the guy and finally said, "Good Night Shuuya."

_The next morning, nothing changed. They were all the same from the day before, except that Kano ended up in Kido's body and Kido on Kano's body._

* * *

_**A few clarifications, I mentioned Shintaro having 'the cramps' right? I really mean it, MENSTRUAL cramps that is XD. This wasn't my original plan though. I decided to make Shintaro a bickering female, not a female experiencing those horrible monthly days (I admit that I really hate those days). Momo wasn't supposed to be a male, I wanted her to become smart and intellect female, like Shintaro. Hibiya was to be a very polite young man to others, but really harsh to himself. Konoha was to turn into a character similar to Kuroha, Kano and Kido would remain the same (no body-switching), and the others sticked to the original plan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Wanting EVERYTHING to Turn Back to NORMAL_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

**_Recap: Nope, they weren't able to turn back to normal. Kido and Kano has now exchanged bodies, Shintaro and Hibiya are still in female bodies, Momo is stuck in a boy's physique, Ene in her possible physical form, Mary in her brave form, a creepy Seto, and a very VERY talkative Konoha._**

* * *

It was the SECOND day; no one could barely even take it anymore. Mary faced the floor grimly, Seto looked very, very impatient, Kido wanted to beat the crap out of Kano, Kano was provoking her 'till she more or less beats the crap out of him, Ene didn't know whether she's happy in a physical body or not, Momo's mood turned sour, Shintaro was as white as a sheet (it was the poor hikiNEET's 'red days'), Hibiya kept quiet, and Konoha kept on asking and asking why it didn't work. Well, why didn't the trick work?

"My whole body hurts don't ask me, PLEASE" the poor hikiNEET pleaded as he turned whiter than earlier.

"I SOOOOO WANTED TO TURN BACK TO BEING A GIRL!" Momo shouted since she really hated her current body, her shape, form, and such – especially her very deep voice

"Stop bickering Oji-san... (Mostly because Hibiya can't call the current Momo 'Oba-san') You're not the only one wanting EVERYTHING to turn back to NORMAL" _he_ the young girl, said with a sigh,

"I want to turn back too, I can't go to work looking like this..." announced a very depressed Seto, for the first time - for the past few days, his expression matched his tone.

Mary looked at Seto, she was starting to get worried about their situation, and it was even starting to scare the white-haired medusa that Seto would never smile again.

"ahhhhhh..." Kano thought, clearly not knowing how to interpret how all of this even became possible...

"Why didn't it work, ne, Shintaro, Shintaro, Shintaro, Shintaro, Shintaro, Sh-"

"SHUT IT!" Everyone said as they faced Shintaro wearily, wanting answers and explanations to their current condition. They were tired. He was tired. He was tired and so are they.

He gave out a sigh, "Kano-san mentioned something last night, right? Something about a body-switching-something with Kido," Kido glared at Kano on the mention, "I think that the spell works more effective on the last words Kano said... It's only a possible and the closest answer to the problem we're facing... And now, it might also be possible that we can't use that trick again - since it didn't even work"

The other members stared at the pale girl, not really wanting to believe what he, Shintaro, just said. They REALLY wanted to turn back to normal.

"Then... what should we do?" Ene said warily, trying her best not to ask a question that will lower their spirits more...

"We return to where it all started aside from that idiot, we will return to that fortune-teller..." Shintaro said as he scratched the back of his neck... As expected, everyone was 'enthusiastic' –or rather, desperate enough- to do the work...

He didn't like the idea of moving from one place to another, but, what choice do they have? He gave a low pain-filled sigh as he massaged his stomach; he wondered how Momo was able to endure such pain which visited her likes every month...

"TO THE FORTUNE-TELLING BOOTH!" Kido, no, _Kano_ shouted enthusiastically with a very cute smile. It was evident that Kano, no, _Kido_ was really pissed off that she ended up beating her own body. _Seriously..._ the others thought as they watched a very nostalgic scene they see on like - almost everyday...

**# # # #**

Realizing what she said, "Let me get this straight..." Shintaro exclaimed, "YOU CASTED A SPELL ON SOMEONE, NOT KNOWING HOW TO REVERT IT!" the 'fortune-teller' froze, _it was a bullseye... _

The group rioted, they didn't want to stay like this, and they wanted to return back to normal, they don't like this _joke_ anymore...

Seto, who felt pity to his friends and also to himself, asked, "Then... what can WE do?"

Silence...

The Fortune-teller sighed, not sure how to face them and what to face them, "I told you people... I. Don't. Know. I'm only an apprentice, I'M STILL TRAINING"

They couldn't take it much longer that they left.

"_WE WOULD STAY LIKE THIS UNTIL WHEN?!" _They all asked in unison, none of them liked the idea that they wouldn't return back to normal, even Ene.

* * *

**_What will happen to them? Stay like that forever? How will they solve this problem when all of the solutions that they could think of didn't work?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_What NEXT? _**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_ This particularly bored person _****_DOES NOT_****_ own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head. _**

**_ Recap: They returned to the 'fortune-teller' who then appeared to be a witch-doctor's apprentice. She wasn't able to help – IN FACT, SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO HELP! – This left the gang hopeless and left without a clue to what they're supposed to do, question is –_**

* * *

_ "WHAT NEXT!" _Shouted the very irritated Shintaro, wanting to kick everything around him, he didn't allow himself to do so since he knows the consequences of doing it, so, the Mekakushi Dan is stuck with their current forms, _FOREVER _doesn't sound favorable for them. They WANTED to revert to their original physiques – but _NO – _they still had to suffer...

"haaaah..." Hibiya sighed while staring at the pavement with some cola on his hand... balancing it between his two hands,

Seto gave a deep sigh and a serious look, he can't go to work like this anymore, and how could he get a new one when he might scare the crap out of his interviewer? Another deep sigh... Mary tried to cool his head with some cola... which he said _thanks _for.

Momo and Ene was still trying to calm Shintaro down, placing his face in between their own colas, doing their best to not to notice his complains about its temperature until he stood silent and started complaining about his stomach.

Kano, I mean, Kido was staring at her friends, trying to think of a solution to their current situation... with a sigh, she turned to Kano with a gentle expression upon _her_ face. She thought how strange it was to see herself in that expression and started bugging the _real_ Kano to stop staring at her.

Konoha, not also sure what to do nor what to say, gave a sigh and he opened his own can, its contents just erupted and splashed directly to his face. The others also erupted into laughter involuntarily, except for Ene who pouted and said "Meanie!" in unison with Konoha who cursed them deeply. She approached him with a handkerchief she snatched from Momo's pocket and gently wiped off the residue on his face.

The hikiNEET has calmed down completely... "What do you people think?" he asked, "What should we do?" asking a question he himself can't quite answer... the others looked at him with troubled faces, they themselves don't know, _what SHOULD they do?_

The fortune-teller suddenly came outside, panting as she stopped. "Here..." she said as she handed a note to Kano (as Kido), "I hope this helps you and your friends..." she said with a blank expression...

Kano smiled at her and in an unusual mild tone, "Thank you very much, we'll see what it can do..."and after this the fortune-teller returned to her booth...

"What _now..._" Konoha asked in a confused tone... they huddled together in order to see what's inside the paper... "an _address?_" They all asked as they saw its contents, Momo grabbed it and announced that it was a _Gorobaeser Asukome-san's_ –

"A very good fortune-teller!" Momo said in awe...

"Another one..." they all thought aloud... they already had trouble with that fat lady, and now they're going to be affiliated with _another fortune-teller? _They don't like it...

"But, what does '_Gorobaeser' _mean?" Ene asked out of curiosity...

"It means nothing at all... it's a made-up word... but I really wonder why she called herself _'Asukome'_ though..." Kido thought aloud

"'_Goro' _came from_ 'Guru' _which means '_master_' – _'Asukome' _is actually for '_Ask me_' – _THIS FORTUNE-TELLER'S REALLY FAMOUS! ESPECIALLY WHEN ALL YOUR PREDICTIONS AND FORTUNE TELLINGS ARE 100% ACCURATE! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW ANY OF THIS?_" Momo cried...s

"Then why not use _Gurubaeser?_" Hibiya said with a sneer

"_That's not how it works!_" Momo replies

"Okay Momo-chan... we understand..." Mary said – trying to calm Momo down...

_She really has a weird taste not only in clothes... but also in EVERYTHING. _They all thought...

– "It's kinda cliché though..." Konoha blurted...

"huh?"

"_Guru _also means _teacher_... we found out that the fat petite lady was only an apprentice – _which means she has a teacher..._right?" Konoha said as he bite off the last piece of carcass of his Kebabs (and no, I have no idea where it popped from...)

They thought about it...

"and it's also kinda cliché that her name also meant '_Ask me' _as if she wants us to seek help from her..." Kano said trying not to laugh...

"We can therefore conclude that _Gorobaeser Asukome-san _could be that apprentice's teacher... and that... she might be willing to help us out..." Shintaro said hesitantly... "but would she?"

# # # #

"Why do you know this _Gurubastard Askme's _address?" Kano asked with a grin as he opened the door of the base for of course, everyone,

"First of all... _it's Gorobaeser Asukome-san _and...I used to go there before..." Momo said with a slight shudder (as the harsh and cold wind greeted her)

"_used to?_" The guys asked while wondering why she _shuddered..._

"_he's a very eccentric_... _person..._" said with an expression they never thought she'd make...

"Matte (Wait)... _SHE'S A GUY?!_" They all exclaimed...

# # # #

"We're here..." Seto said quite hesitantly... as he lift his gaze from the piece of paper to the café which stood infront of them. He was worried about Mary when Momo told them that the fortune teller that might be able to help them was an _eccentric guy, Well, at least Mary is quite bold now unlike before- shy_, the guy thought, _rest assured that she wouldn't be petrified by the unfamiliarity of things or the so... _Butwhy did Momo call Asukome _eccentric... _he can't think of a reason why an eccentric person such as her would say so...

"Hey... what do you mean by '_eccentric'?_" Shintaro asked uncomfortably, he did not want to remember his sister shuddering at the thought of meeting with Asukome again...

"You'll see why..." Momo whispered with that matching look which says the same as her note... making the others both curious and nervous... but it was the second night of this, they were desperate to return back to normal, they really need to aside from they really want to. They're ready to confront the _Gorobaeser Asukome's _premises... and everything in it... They left the comforting darkness of the alley and confronted that weird-looking shop bearing the name: '_Gorobaeser Asukome's_' it was really lame and such but that didn't matter at all for them... when they went further, they noticed a house attached to the shop and decided that the guy they're looking for lives there...

"Here comes nothing..." Kido (of course in Kano's body) said, inhaling some air as she was about to press the doorbell... a deep exhale – "O-"

"Ohayo~" said a cute little girl by her side... Kido jumped because of both surprise and panic, Kano caught her, and the others turned to the little girl, "Ah, gomen, I meant Konbanwa~ By the way, are you alright?" she asked as she tilted her head

The Gang stood there staring at the very petite lolita before them...

* * *

_QAQ__** He's a GUY! Since Momo didn't really tell them his gender - they all assumed he's a girl and mentioned him as a 'she' too... and he's... 'eccentric'... by what level I wonder? Will he help the gang turn back or not? And, who is this Lolita? **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ This particularly bored person DOES NOT own Kagerou Project. If this fanfic is similar to some other fanfics, just consider it a coincidence since this plot just popped in my head._**

**_ Recap:_** **_They mistaken a voodoo-something booth as a horror house and a fortune-telling booth. They got themselves entwined in a very simple spell. They tried solving their problem –but they still weren't able to solve anything. Would they still be able to return back to normal?_**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

**_Gorobaeser Asukome _**

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

"I see, that seems really hard on you people..." the young girl infront of them said apathetically... though, she does seemed worried and the so... "It's a shame really that Asukome-san isn't here yet... I actually want to see him too..." she said as she sipped a cup of tea, it was weird that the fortune-teller had a café that's open at this hour, it was like barely 3 in the morning, but the gang didn't really care...

"Hmm? So what is your problem?" Konoha asked,

"I wanted to be cute and innocent-looking - so an apprentice of his turned me this small, and regretted it since I can't get a proper job – besides, at this height and with these looks who will not mistaken me for a Fourteen Year-old?" the lolita said in a sulking manner... _Why did you want to be innocent-looking in the first place? _Was the only thought that registered in each member's mind...

"Though, I did notice I grew up for the past three years, so I think I can manage living like this until I return to normal..."

"wait what do you mean –"

"'_FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS'?!_" the others said as they cut off Konoha's question...

"Yup, the spell lasted for so..." the Lolita confirmed with a beam...

"So, is it possible that we would end like this forever?" Konoha asked bluntly and apathetically,

The Lolita nodded and said, "It's not just possible – actually if you'd ask me it is quite inevitable!" in a very amused and lively tune.

Mary attacked the Lolita they met with tons of questions that didn't even match their current topic. It seemed that the albino loli wasn't really absorbing anything they were talking about, but instead, taking note of everything that the blonde loli was wearing...

The others could only smile/grin/glare (take note that Seto can't express his emotions via facial expressions) at the cute pair of Lolitas know chirping happily infront of them. 'Would they be like this person infront of them?' is basically the thought in their minds right now. Would they continue to be like this for years to come and so forth

They don't want to.

Shintaro didn't like being a girl as much as Hibiya does and as much as Momo wants to turn back into being one; Konoha didn't really like talking too much, it makes his throat so dry that even his mouth-watering snacks can't quench the thirst he feels; though Mary had an advantage to what she had become, she hated to see Seto in such way so foreign and cold; Kido didn't want to see _herself _at that state, girly and stuff and even Kano didn't want to see _himself _so weak and so vulnerable; Ene – who longed for a physical body and all of those physical experiences for God knows how long now – wanted everything back the way it used to be since she didn't want to see her only friends this way... they all looked at each other, they can't allow that to happen...

"Then..."

"Huh?" they all said as they turned to him, to Konoha,

"If..." he continued, "If even that Gorobaeser Asukome won't be able to help us, we will help us ourselves"

Ene scratched her head and smiled, "Then we have to find a way to revert everything back to normal?"

"Yup! Even if this Asukome can't help us, we know that we can solve this~!" Mary agreed,

The others smiled and grinned at them, well he is right. And besides, this is not as bad as their major problems at all...

"So basically we'll try solving our problems using our own abilities?~" Kano asked enthusiastically,

"That's our only option left anyways" Kido agrees with a sigh

"So I guess that's it, thanks for your assistance, uh, sorry, what's your name?" Shintaro asks the blonde-haired Lolita,

"Asuko but most known as Asuko_me _'cuz my left eye is different from my right eye" _she _confirmed ('_me_' is Japanese for '_eye_')

"Eh?"

"A-su-ko-me, Gorobaeser Asukome-chan~"

And before all of them could react at once-

"I'M THE GOROBAESER Asukome-san that you'e been waiting for~" she, no, _he _shrieked before they could even ask what _he _meant. "I swear... aside from Kano (in Kido's body), I saw all of you guys shiver"

# # # #

"You're sooooooo mean Momo-chan!" the Lolita said with a pout,

"Mou... well you see, the last time I saw you, you had pink hair!" Momo replied...

The two kept on bickering as the rest of the gang watched silently except for Kano who found their conversation funny and tried muffling his laugh... The Lolita before them was the guy they needed, _Gorobaeser Asukome-san... _They found out that this 'popular' fortune-teller was actually a cross-dresser who really loves Lolita clothing and with that multipersonality that changes from time-to-time... Konoha was still wondering why he was so small...

Kido scoffed, gaining everyone's attention, "So... Will you please help us?" The Lolita stared at her, knitted her eyebrows, and said

"Why would you people need my help?" for a second they sat silent... "Well? Speak up."

"Because that's the whole reason why we're here" Shintaro said calmly, trying not to allow the cross-dresser to get to his nerves,

"I don't think you'll need it anyway..." the guy said as he gulped a muffin

"What do you mean by that?" They all asked,

"Well... you see, the spell will only last for about three days, two days actually since the spell looses effect on the third sunrise – mostly after the rays of sunlight contacts you... which means, you'll return back to normal today~!"

And just as he finished, the sun's light has entered from the blinds – creating soft rays that stroked them gently, and in a blink, they turned back to normal...

Shintaro, Hibiya and Momo returned to their original physiques, and even examined them in thoroughly, Mary had returned to being back to that scaredy-cat we all know and fidgeted away from Asukome, and of course Seto was there to comfort her, Konoha was quiet as a rock and Ene returned to Shintaro's phone – she also started blackmailing him again and such, and of course, Kano and Kido were relieved to have their own bodies back. Kano gave a sigh and complained that he wouldn't be able to have another opportunity to caress Kido's body again – making Kido punch him and making the others laugh again. Then, silence...

"_YOU COULD'VE TOLD US THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!_"

To this Asukome-chan only grinned, "haha, anyway, you'll be able to figure it out sooner or later – so why bother~" The members swore that she was kind of acting like Kano now...

After this event, they decided to not to go to any amusement park, talk to a fortune-teller/magician/circus freaks, and got to weird cafes ever again...

* * *

**_The END, this Fic is finally finished, thanks for all of those ppl who read this until this chapter~ (^w^)_**


End file.
